


One Piece PETs: In the Egg

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [181]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kuina's POV; her time as an embyro growing inside of her egg. Takes place post-timeskip/future.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: In the Egg

**One Piece PETs: In the Egg**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This stupendously astonishing series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Kuina's POV*****

 

   I wonder where I am...so far, I can't really see much but I can hear voices. One sounds really gruff...almost mean, yet, gentle at times. The other is soft and sweet, and sounds nicer than the first one.

 

I also hear a third voice. It sounds like the first one, but a little younger.

 

   I hear other voices, too. Much different from the first three. One sounds pretty loud and goofy. The other sort of mean, yet also very nice. Though, she sounded a bit scary when she got angry.

 

   The next voice talks big, like he's really brave. However, he tends to scream in a high-pitched voice whenever he gets scared. There was another one that sounded smooth, but it got meaner when he was talking to the one with the gruff voice.

 

Hehe! They're funny.

 

   There's also a smaller voice. He sounds really smart. He screams really loudly when he gets scared, though. Then, there's this really loud voice. He keeps shouting "SUPER!!!" a lot. He also seems to cry a lot, too. Either way, he sounds nice and I like him.

 

   Next, there's another voice. He almost sounds like he has some sort of accent, and he has a laugh like "Yohohoho!". For some reason, he has this obsession with something called "panties".

 

...What are panties, anyway?

 

   Oh, well. I hear one more voice, too. This one doesn't talk much, just barks. Must be a dog. All these voices sound weird, but somehow, I know that they're all good people.

 

"It's only a matter of time until we see you...little one."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

   That voice...so calm and soothing. It makes me feel safe. I really wish I knew what she looked like. For now...all I can do is wonder. What the outside is like, what the people around me are like, and mostly importantly...what my Mama and Papa might look like.

 

I know it's strange, but it's as if I know that I already have parents.

 

   There would often be this warm feeling around me, keeping me safe. I would hear the voices speak to me softly. They would tell me stories, sing to me, even that one voice with an accent would play this one song for me.

 

It goes "Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho~". I don't what it's called, but it's nice.

 

   There would even be times where I feel even more warm. The soft voice that I mentioned earlier spoke about wrapping me up in "blankets". I wonder what blankets are.

 

   Either way, I like them and I like how they feel. The soft voice says that they're supposed to keep me nice and warm and avoid any cold weather, because they don't want me to be stillborn. I wonder what stillborn is.

 

   From what the voices around me have mentioned, it's not a good thing and I hope it doesn't happen. Not when I haven't even met my Mama and Papa yet.

 

   Sometimes, I would hear the soft voice say "Clutch." and a cracking sound came after that. She and everyone else talked about egg thieves, and how they steal eggs to eat them or sell them.

 

   I don't know what any of those mean yet, although they sound bad. Thank goodness for the people around me. They sound strong, especially the one with the loud and goofy voice and the one with the really gruff voice.

 

   I wonder how much longer until it's time for me to come out. The small voice has given me check ups and always said that I've been growing well. He said that it would be a few more months before I can hatch, but I wanna come out now. I wanna see my Mama and Papa.

 

*Kuina sighs*

 

   But if they say that I need to finish growing, then there's no need to rush it, I guess. While waiting, the soft voice from before tells me stories and she sings to me. Sometimes, I hear the gruff voice with her, only he sounds a bit more gentle. Hearing them makes me wanna see them even more.

 

How much longer? Another week? Month? I just can't wait anymore!

 

*Kuina starts breaking out of her shell*

 

I'm hearing those voices again...they sound excited! I really want to meet them!

 

*Kuina moves around in her shell, then cracks it*

 

"Come on...! You can do it! Come on!"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

*Kuina gasps*

 

That voice again! I hear her! She's so close! I'm almost there, Mama! Just...one more...big push and I'm--

 

***KRACK!!***

 

"WAAAAAHHH!!! WAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

 

"Oh, my god! It's a boy!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"...Um, Uncle Luffy, that's her tail."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

"It's a girl!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

Uncle...Luffy? I have an uncle? Wow...! But...where is my Mama?

 

*Kuina stops crying and looks up at Robin, who has tears in her eyes*

 

Who is this lady? She has a funny nose.

 

(A/N: Keep laughing, little girl. Cuz you have the same nose as your mama!)

 

"Hello, sweetheart, I'm your Mama...!"

 

...My...Mama...!

 

*Kuina coos and holds out her tiny wings to Robin*

 

I can't believe it...it's really her!

 

*Robin softly chuckles as she wraps a blanket around Kuina and picks her up*

 

"Welcome to the world...Nico Kuina."

 

Nico Kuina...that's my name. I like it.

 

*Kuina starts laughing the moment Zoro tickles her cheek*

 

"Hey, kiddo, I'm your Dad."

 

Papa...this is my Papa. I don't believe it...!

 

*Kuina coos as she holds Zoro's finger*

 

   So these are my parents...and all of these other people around me are my family. Wow...I feel so lucky! Seconds later, I see an older boy who resembles Papa.

 

"This is your older brother, Kuina," Mama says, "Roronoa Hanako."

 

Hanako...my big brother.

 

*Kuina squeals as she holds Hanako's finger*

 

"Hey, little sis, it's nice to meet you."

 

I have a big brother...! I'm so happy...!

 

*Kuina makes a cute yawn*

 

" _Spi, moya malyshka,_ " Mama whispers to me, " _Spat' khorosho._ "

 

(A/N: Translation - "Sleep, my little one, sleep well.")

 

...I do feel sleepy. Who knew being this happy would be so exhausting? At least I have Mama, Papa, Hanako, and everyone else nearby.

 

*Kuina yawns again*

 

So sleepy...

 

*Kuina snores softly as she snuggles close to Robin*

 

Goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> You see what I did there?:D
> 
>  
> 
> This is a late birthday fic for Kuina- _chan_...what is with me posting fics later than usual?!
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING:** Fic contains lots of cuteness and may cause readers to receive cavities and/or diabetes. Reader discretion is advised.


End file.
